


Happy Halloween

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Party, Good times, Halloween, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: BatRiddler and Family enjoy a Halloween party at The Manor.





	

Edward was carefully applying the glue over Tim's canine teeth before pressing the Vampire implants over his teeth holding them down for three minutes.

The entire Family had a tradition of picking out monsters or a group of something to go as. Last year that had gone as Frankenstein Family, the year before Ware-wolves, before that the family had gone as Batman rouges and Edward had pointed out that if Bruce had to be a rogue but that ended with him dressing up as Batman and chasing the kids around.

This year was Vampires.

"Alright hold them for a little while longer," Edward instructed as the seventeen-year-old did as he was told. "Alright Damian, your turn."

"I already got them on," Damian said as he was letting his Father tie his tie. "Father did it for me."

"Oh, alright." Edward smiled before looking over as Dick and Jason who were shuffling through different capes. "How about you two? Need help?"

"I will in a minute," Dick called as he crawled into the large box. "I just gotta find my black cape with the blue behind it."

"I put my teeth in this morning," Jason smirked. "Scared the hell out of Roy too when we were watching scary movies. I got slapped but it was worth it."

"Alright," Edward looked around before calling out. "Cassandra! Do you need help with your teeth?!"

"Yes."

"Oh my god!" Edward almost fell off the stool he was sitting on when she was suddenly beside him on another stool next to Tim who still had his mouth open waiting for them to dry. "Make some noise! Jeez, just like your Dad."

That earned a small smile as she looked over at Bruce who was adding blood onto the side of Damian's lip. Turning back she opened her mouth waiting. Edward picked up the stuff drying the teeth off before applying the glue carefully before putting the implants over her teeth and holding them there.

Oh, Edward knew they were perfectly capable of doing this themselves but after Edward had ended up dating Bruce, which was met with some backlash, except for Tim who was perfectly fine with it, but after they got along they had started let Edward help them with things that a parent wold do.

No complaints here, Edward was happy about it and didn't ask them about it. Instead, he continued to help them with whatever they needed. He moved back after a moment looking over the teeth.

"Alright hold onto them for two minutes." Edward looked at Tim. "I think you were done. Do you need help with your makeup?"

"Yes, please."

"You are babying him." Damian huffed crossing his arms as a cape was wrapped around him and tied on. "Do your own makeup Drake!"

"Bruce did yours!"

"Yes, but I'm thirteen, still young."

"Tim would have been twenty if he hadn't gotten stuck in the Phantom zone," Dick called from somewhere under all the capes. "You just might be seventeen forever!"

"That's not funny!" Tim glared at him. "It felt like a minute and suddenly Damian's almost as tall as me!"

"Because of you're a pipsqueak!" Jason barked a laughing. "Come on, Timmy, you've been the same height since coming to work with the Bat!"

"I'll have you know I grew five inches!"

"You're five four!"

"Bruce!"

"Stop picking on, Tim," Bruce said before putting pendant onDamian. "Alright, you're fine."

"Thank you, Father." Damian walked away to the box of capes. "Grayson, are you still looking for that cape?"

"No, I found it." Came to the voice. "I kinda like it in here."

"Get out!" Jason reached in yanking the other out. "Come on, pretty boy we got a part to go too."

"Oh right," Dick go up. "We'll be back around eleven, is that okay?"

"Don't drink and drive," Bruce said walking over hand each of them some money. "And Jason no pranks."

"Wh me? Never." Jason smirked. "I'm a good boy."

"I mean it, Jason."

"What about me."

"That goes for you too." Bruce looked over at Edward as his lover was adding the last touches to Cassandra's makeup before starting Tim's."

"My turn!" Dick ran over as his two siblings scrambled off the stools to avoid him as the oldest sat down opening his mouth. "Ahh!"

Edward grinned before getting to work. Cassandra and Tim walked over to the capes pulling out which ones they wanted before helping each other put them on. Once everyone as ready Bruce helped Edward put his teeth on and the redhead helped him out as well.

"Alright, the dinner starts at seven." Bruce looked over as two bikes roared out of the cave. "At least I know Jason will be back early."

"What makes you say that?"

"I invited Roy."

"And Jason hates Mr. Willaims son because he's been trying to ask Roy out?"

"Jason needs to just ask Roy to be his boyfriend."

"You mean after all these years they're not?" Edward huffed as he fixed Bruce's tie. "Alright, should we go check and see if the rooms are ready?"

"Of course."

\--

Every year they invited all the boys and girls from group homes, foster care, and any child that didn't have families and kept them overnight for a night of trick or treating before the net day was filled with games and toys.

Bruce and Edward made their rounds greeting people, holding fun, easy going conversations, eating snacks before dinner. It was going wonderfully. All kids that showed up had been given gift cards so they could buy their own costume. What Edward really loved was that children with low-income families had also been invited for candy and food.

Once dinner was over the games started at 8:30.

Hand in hand they watched they found Damian with a knife way to close to Tim's face.

"Hey!" Edward yelped. "What are you doing?!"

Laughing with a smirk on his face Damian turned Tim's chin. "Drake was bobbing for apples and it got stuck on his teeth."

Tim whined with the apple caught between his real teeth and Vampire teeth. It looked painful and he tried his best to glare at Damian as the teenager laughed before moving again to try to cut small pieces off.

"Be still Drake, almost got it."

Sighing in relief Edward relaxed. "I forgot they get alone now... Well, at least they're down to minor insults and bickering."

"Yeah," Bruce stepped forward holding TIm's head. "You had to go for the biggest apple huh?"

Tim rolled his eyes whining when as tug was felt.

"A little more... Got it." Damian cut the last piece and the apple collapse allowing it to fall out of Tim's mouth. "What do you say?"

"I got the bigger apple."

"Tt." Gave him a light glare. "And spent twenty minutes like a roasted pig."

"Still bigger." Tim rubbing his jaw and cheeks. "Want to see who can play Ballon Pop."

"I shall win!" Damian shot off. "I'll also win this race!"

"Cheater!" Tim screamed jumping up running after him. "That's not fair!"

"Says you!"

"This is way better than them trying to kill each other," Bruce commented before they continued to walk on. "Ah, there they are."

"Who?" Edward followed Bruce's sigh before snickering. "Ah, Jason's home early."

Across from them, Jason was glaring daggers at another man who had been flirting with Roy and now was standing in front of the redhead with one hand holding onto Roy's hip as the hat-loving arching just held onto his arm and rested his chin on Jason's shoulder looking amused.

Once Jason was done telling the other off he turned putting his arm around ROy's waist leading him away quickly. Roy was laughing but Jay was anything but amused. Instead, the second Robin cursing and making threats that might have been empty but you never knew with him.

As they continued on they found Dick desperately trying to beat Cassandra at ski ball game. He was losing but he still tried until she had hit a new record before challenging her to another game.

\--

By the time everything was over with, everyone was in bed did the family retire to their rooms. Edward was in his and Bruce room carefully removing the fake teeth before tossing them away.

However, when he got to Tim's teeth they wouldn't budge. Not even the stuff the kit came with could get them out. It took about ten minutes before they figured out that Damian had added super glue to Tim's kit.

"Well, that explains why this didn't come off earlier."

"Damian," Bruce warned as the thirteen-year-old was trying to keep from laughing when suddenly the teen tense up. "Damian?"

"Damn it!" Damian started to itch everywhere. "Drake! Itching powered, really?!"

Tim smiled at him with the pointy teeth. "Yes."

"Arrugh!" Damian took off to go wash himself off. "I'll get you back later!"

"Alright, good night, everyone and Happy Halloween," Bruce said as Cassandra gave him a hug. He kisses her on the head saying good night. "Have good dreams."

She nodded smiling as she left.

"Night, Bruce!" Dick trotting over to him hugging him tightly before leaving. "I got another part I'm off too!"

"Tell, Jason we said good night."

"Uh, no," Dick made a face. "I'm not going to his room. He has Roy in there and by the sounds of it, Roy isn't going to be walking much tomorrow. Like seriously the walls a thick and you can still hear him moaning and screaming out Jay's name-"

"Alright, thank you, Dick, good night." Bruce scooted his eldest out. "Be careful at the party!"

"I will!" Dick grinned waving as he left.

Edward shook his head but pausing as a small body hugged him a little tightly. Hugging back Tim he held him for a minute before the teen hopping off the bed giving Bruce a hug as well before going to bed.

Sighing Edward laid back. "I can't believe it, a whole night where nothing went wrong."

"Edward, don't say that-!"

"Master Bruce, Master Edward there's been a breakout at Arkham."


End file.
